A Letter from the Zombie Apocalypse
by Dragonwait
Summary: A letter from Kim’s (amnesiac) perspective on the zombie apocalypse. This was going to be a oneshot but I now have more. Credits to Artist.
1. Day Unknown

I decided to write this… because I'm the best at writing and probably the most likely to be protected by everyone else.

Jasmine is already glaring at everyone. For a girl that just woke up she sure is grumpy.

Anyway, gods, where to begin. Shego says to start at the start. But the start is so chaotic and hard to find. It doesn't help that a lot is missing from my memory. But I'll say it from where I know and someone will hopefully fill it in.

The streets were dead. Fires were everywhere, pieces of a plane littered the streets and I woke up strapped in one of the seats. By all rights I should have been dead. But I wasn't.

My head was hurting badly when I slowly got up. My arm was most certainly broken but I was thankful that was the only thing.

No one was around which confused me, shouldn't there be fire crews, police and paramedics working to save everyone possible.

I stumbled around and groaned lowly. I didn't know how bloody I was as I looked for someone to help me. I didn't know I looked like one of them until shots were pinging around me. I stopped confused and looked around. When a bullet pinged past me, I squeaked and ran for cover.

"Stop shooting!" I shouted while waving my good arm over my head. If anything that made them fire more at me.

I whimper as dents appeared by my head, that's when I first saw them. There were groans and as the bullets stopped the screaming started. But not from them. Three zombies ran ahead from the main group and their mouths hung open as they howled. Freaked I turned and started running towards the shooters. They were a raggard, deadly bunch. Bandits.

I ducked into an alley and ran. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know I was crying until I slammed into a solid chest.

I stumbled back fearfully and stared up at the mountain of a man before a large hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a building. Leading me up a flight of stairs.

"Open up." The baritone voice frightened me. The door was opened and I was pulled in.

"Who's she?" I peaked around nervously. A small group of hardened men and women looked straight at me and I shrank down.

"She ran into my chest. Seems she had a few problems with the Skull Crushers." The large man spoke calmly and looked down at me.

"Is she infected?" A woman stood and walked over towards us. Her brown hair was in a bun and she wore military gear. A red cross against a white background marked her as a medic.

"Dunno. All I know is her arm is broken."

"Where did she come from?" Another man spoke calmly as he looked me over.

"Um… I woke up strapped in a plane seat…" My voice got lower and lower as everyone paid attention to me.

"Wait, you mean you woke up in a plane seat? With only a broken arm?" The medic asked and I nodded shyly.

The medic lightly took my arm and began to look me over. Once she was satisfied that I wasn't infected, she began to take care of my arm. "You're lucky you're not bleeding. It drives the biters wild."

I squeaked softly as she pokes my arm in certain places, trying to see the extent of my break.

Once she was satisfied she put it in a makeshift cast and then I was allowed to mingle with everyone.

That day I met Chris, Steve, Margrete, Phil, Coal, Tammy and Ivy. Of those eight people, only two remain. I miss them all dearly. But I'm scared that more will go before I finish writing this… If I finish writing this.

Ah, I forgot Roo. Roo was the first to go, but it wasn't unexpected. She'd met with the Skull Crushers before and had gotten on their bad side. For that her eyes had been seared shut with a piece of heated metal. She was permanently blind, even if she could have opened her eyes they were too badly damaged.

Poor Roo. I miss her so much. I didn't even know her real name. She acted much like a kangaroo, although her tail was a long stick that doubled as a weapon.

At least it was quick for her. It wasn't zombies that killed her, a bullet from a near dead Skull Crusher got her.

I think that was the kindest way to go, she felt no pain, but… but I still miss her. She was so kind and cheerful and bright and… and… Ah, I shouldn't get tears on the paper like this. Sorry.

Ah, I have to leave it for a little, zombies have found us and we have to move.

It's been awhile. We lost… we lost Steve… The poor guy was overrun during our last escape and now it's only me, Jasmine, and Shego.

When I first met Jasmine I was scared of her, a lot of people were scared of her. Her dead, unblinking stare made most people think she was a zombie. If it wasn't her immaculate appearance she would have been shot over and over by now. That and her ominous silence marked her as not one of the groaning dead.

When I met Shego, it was like I knew her from somewhere, I trust her with my life, not just because if we don't trust each other we'll be torn apart but because I know I'll be in good hands with her.

Now… now they're all I have and I don't know what I'll do if either of them die. I can't let either of them die, they'll stretch themselves too thin if one of them dies. Gods, I was so full of hope that it would end shortly after it began. It's been four years now and it's never going back to the way it was.


	2. Letter Unknown

It's dark.

I can't see.

It's hard to breath.

What happened?

The zombies got in.

There was screaming.

Something was deafening, but…

Shego.

The area around me lit up, soft green, illuminating the small area we were buried in. She looked rough. I doubt I looked any better.

"Princess." She sounded like she was in pain, I don't know why but it made my heart thud painfully.

"She-go." My throat was dry, it felt raw. She smiled at me.

"The building was bombed." She sounded amused to have survived a bombing, building collapse and small space buried under who knew how much rumble with no chance of rescue.

"I'm burning air." She extinguished her flames and left us in pitch black.

"Jas-"

"She's not here. She was with Ivy when the bombs fell." She hissed, a small scuff noise saying she'd moved.

"Are you-?"

"I'll be alright, Princess." I doubt it, but I'm thankful that I can't smell any blood, my nose is too clogged with dirt.

We sat in silence and darkness, sometimes I could almost hear scratching. I didn't know if it was real or my imagination. I hoped it was my imagination. The last thing we needed was zombies getting in here, even if it was a possible way out.

I still had no memories of my life before the plane, it was amazing, that I knew the old world but didn't remember it.

Margrete had looked me over, told me asides my broken arm, I had a concussion and that my memory might never recover.

Sometimes I wonder what I left behind with that life.

It doesn't matter. There's no point wondering what is best forgotten, least I yarn for what I cannot have.

This is my life now and I will do my best to live it.

How long have we been down here?

The scratching hasn't stopped, if anything it's gotten louder. It's also gotten warmer in here, that's not good.

Soon we'll run out of air.

That will be our end.

"How pathetic."

The thought isn't mine. I wonder if I'm starting to hallucinate without the hallucinations. Or maybe I've been hallucinating from the start.

Mmm, that breeze feels nice.

Wait.

Breeze?

"Shego…" My voice is a raspy whisper. There's an equally soft grunt from where she is. "Do you feel it?"

She doesn't respond as she lays there. The scratching is louder, maybe a zombie has found us. Damn. We'll still be alive when we're eaten.

"Move this." The voice is muffled, followed by a grunt, a growl, a groan.

Light. It's blinding. Just the small bit that enters our small area hurts to see. I close my eyes.

Rescue?

Really?

"I see them!" The voice is high pitched and excited. "Hego, a little bit more."

He-go…? Why does that sound familiar? Is he related to Shego? She didn't mention others like her.

As I think, more light and air pour into our prison. Maybe this is the hallucination part. I wonder if it's real.

"Move it, Mego, or you'll be crushed." Isn't that Jasmine? Maybe it's Ivy. I hope so.

Something lands on me and I look down. Small and purple, vaguely human. Interesting.

"Mego." Shego.

I look up to her. She's moving, slowly, lethargically, but moving. It makes me smile.

"Sis." The voice, how can she hear something so small and high pitched? Better question; how can I?

"Be careful! This could collapse on them." He calls up to the people outside. Could it? Maybe.

The hole grows slowly but steadily. Sometimes I hear the sound of fighting, but it's not often, I'm glad for that.

I yelped when something grabbed my shoulders and dragged me out of the dark and into the dying light of day. I hissed and clenched my eyes tightly. A surprisingly cool hand tapped my cheek.

"Your name. Do you know it?" That had to be Ivy.

"Ivy…" I groaned as I had to open my eyes to look at her and she cocked her brow.

"Well, at least you know a name."

She'd been around Shego too long to be that sarcastic.

"I'm pretty sure she'll live. Might have more memory damage but what can we do?"

"If her memory is the only thing to keep taking damage I may force her to wear a helmet."

"Not helmet hair." Jasmine and Shego.

Shego… She's free. We're free! I roll over slightly to see her. Jasmine has her. They look like mother and daughter. I wonder what Shego would have been like as a mother.

I passed out with that thought in my mind, in ways it comforted me. I woke up, I don't know how long later. Time means nothing now, there's nowhere to be and no point to measuring it. Shego says I was out for nearly two days. Ivy said it was so my brain could recover. Shego has been on bed rest with me and like I knew would happen Jasmine has overworked herself, even with Team Go to help her.

She rested in a bed near us, breathing slowly and steadily. It relaxed me to watch her sleep so peacefully.

I hoped she was only tired and not sick. Alas, my hopes were in vain.

**I hope this feels like you are a survivor finding letters left behind from the group before you.**

**Look closely to find them and work out what order they go in.**

**This was originally an idea that I wrote years ago and didn't know what to do with so I stopped writing it. So when I posted it, it was supposed to be a oneshot, now I guess it'll be a series of letters that can act as stand alone oneshots.**

**There'll be no set update time, only when I feel like it, I don't know how many words, it doesn't matter. They're going to be all over the place.**


	3. Letter Lost

What is that? What is that? The zombies… my god, the zombies.

I turned away, gagging as I watched zombies rot at an accelerated rate. This was wrong, unnatural. The zombies themselves were unnatural but this was sick.

A hand pulled me back. "Shut up." Shego's voice was rough in my ear. She sounded disgusted but we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

How did this happen? What even is going on? They're melting as they walk. This is sick.

Steve, Coal, Ivy and Margrete were crouched behind us, staring in horror. Chris was gagging a few paces back and Steve turned to go shut him up.

"What is that?" Margrete pointed to where the zombies were going. They were completely melting before they reached the wall before them.

"It's a person." Coal spoke in his deep voice and I partly turned to look at him.

"Why would-"

"I don't know." I started to ask him but I was cut off.

"Maybe it's a scientist." Chris coughed as he looked at the melting zombies. Shego shook her head.

"No scientist would sit within arms reach of zombies. Even melting ones." The stench was unbelievable. Everyone was pressing their sleeve to their mouths to try to block the stench.

"We should get closer, those zombies haven't even reached the wall yet. We'll be safer over there I guess…" Steve shifted as he looked at the person, their leg swinging almost in boredom.

"Okay." We moved closer to the wall and soon heard humming, it felt so surreal. She sat there, silhouetted by the sinking sun, humming and swinging her leg while melting zombies clawed at the wall, barely a foot below her swinging limb.

We watched her until the sun went down and people on the other side of the wall lit torches, illuminating her. She was smiling as she watched the zombies crawl, melt and die.

"Get down from there." We shared looks, the masculine tone authoritative. She leaned her head back to look at him before she tilted it.

"I'm good." Her lips didn't move, so the words were hard to hear. There was a sound of annoyance.

"Lara." It held warning and her grin widened.

"Someone has to draw them through the radioactive swamp." Her jaw barely moved, giving her words a strange lilt, she had only stopped humming to speak and between words continued to do so.

"Someone else can have a go. You're going to get radiation poisoning."

Instead of responding she turned to the night and sung. "I'm tired of holding on." There were groans from the darkness and Steve looked over our shoulder to make sure none were about to notice us.

"Never gone getaway, never gone getaway, never gone break their chains. Watching me patiently, watching me patiently, watching me take the blame. Never gone getaway, never gone getaway, never gone break the chains. I'm running out of options and they know."

"LARA!" The man barked, breaking her singing. There were howls from zombies. I hadn't realised how quiet the nights had become until the screams of the dead were filling it.

"You've done enough. Get down." The man continued to bark. For some reason it reminded me of Barkin. Who was Barkin?

The woman, Lara, yelped as she was dragged off the wall backwards and was removed from our view. We had to move, find somewhere safe to rest, maybe restock. I don't know why we didn't go to them, but I had a bad feeling from the red brick walls. Like it was worse on the inside than it was on the outside.

We slept in an abandoned hotel. We took a large room so we could stay together and not get caught.

"What was she singing?" Chris asked as we sat around having dinner.

"AViVA, Don't Blame it on the Kids." Ivy supplied as she leaned back in her chair. We were on the tenth floor of a large hotel, near a fire escape with a room that had a kitchen. It was strange to see such a large building empty, when it once bustled with life.

Would humanity survive this?

I truly don't know.

I am scared.

I don't know why I write. Shego says it's a good thing, a way to record my memories, maybe remember something, it hasn't worked yet. I don't understand it. I wonder if we'll meet someone who'll write as well.

Chris died today. He… the zombies… they… Okay. Get a grip Kim, he's not the first you've seen die. You've killed too… This was horrible though. The radioactive… the melting zombies are just as infectious as the other zombies.

Steve put him out of his misery. Their bites pass on whatever makes them melt. Radioactive bites. He was screaming… he's still screaming. I can still hear it.

I can still see his skin sloughing off him in sheets. His muscles exposed to the zombies crawling up his body.

I gag just thinking about it. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I'd died in the plane accident, that way… I would never have known any of this.

Don't tell Shego. She'd be hurt if she read this. I guess I should hide this away to make sure she doesn't read this.


	4. Letter Bloody

Damn it. There's blood on the paper. Get lost Jasmine. You don't have to lean over me to write a letter.

I sighed, even writing that letter for her was hard and she's still around, even if she has lost an eye.

Damned Skull Crushers.

They are a constant thorn in our side, it's like they're hunting us… well they probably are. "Jasmine! You're meant to be laying down." I can't help but snap at her. She blinks in response and I sigh heavily, again. Laying down was hard with the number they'd done on her back.

"Please rest, you'll heal faster." Her single green eye focused on me, watching my face and I ended up looking back at the droplets of blood.

I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair, my head pressed against her stomach as she hadn't stepped back.

"Oi, go lay down." Shego called, neither were currently allowed to be on patrol or guard duty as Shego had been shot six times and her head nearly bashed in.

Jasmine looked to her, with my head still against her stomach. She soon turned and returned to the bed she'd left soaked in blood. We couldn't move on until they were both healed or we'd be drawing zombies to us like flies to stink.

It was okay for Shego at least. She had accelerated healing, Jasmine unfortunately didn't.

I'm meant to be writing a goodbye letter for her. She had people it was meant for, why she wasn't writing it was because her dominant hand had been stomped on.

I can't help but sigh heavily. The coppery smell of blood hung in the air, tainting it. I took long slow breaths, drawing it in until my brain decided it was used to the heavy copper tang and wouldn't register it anymore. It had taken long enough.

Ivy entered the room and went to fix Jasmine's weeping eye. A lot of us currently can't look at the bloody mess. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting a replacement. Fortunately, she hadn't seemed to have changed a bit. What had she seen before she joined us?

I remember that day. It was unbelievably bright, the sun was high in the sky and was cheerful. It felt so wrong when around us all was bloodshed and death.

We were fighting the Reluctant Dead. Who the hell comes up with these names? They're a rival gang to the Skull Crushers, and apparently they had enough people to spare to harass us while fighting them.

We were slowly being surrounded when everyone saw her. She just looked so out of place as she walked. Her hair was as long, or even longer than Shego's. Her eyes were a bluey green and seemed to be glowing, but the most disturbing thing was the smile on her lips.

She didn't look armed, but there was an almighty crack and a Reluctant Dead member was falling to the ground, the back of his skull missing.

She had unnerved me before, but shivers went down my spine when her smile widened. She was enjoying herself, the death around her and the death she inflicted.

She was a harbinger of Death, and she enjoyed every second of it.

We learnt, once the Reluctant Dead were dead was that she wasn't alone. Keith, a SWAT sniper was the one that had been picking them off while she'd run distraction, pointing them out, making them move into sight. Alex had made sure no zombies had snuck up on them.

We'd also learnt that Jasmine was a very good murderer and that they had been transporting her to a maximum security prison when they'd been attacked by The Cult of the Extinct. They'd made a deal when four of their members had been overrun by the zombies the cult had herded to the van. There was no more Cult of the Extinct now.

Keith and Alex had been swarmed by zombies in the apartment building they'd set up to snipe from. We'd heard their screams. Jasmine had looked up to their window and spread her arms, in a gesture to shoot her.

Her radio had crackled and she looked to it slowly. Gurgles, bloody and desperate breaths. "Protect them." She'd blinked at it and looked to the window before Keith had tossed himself and a zombie out it.

She had turned to us then, her head cocking to the side. She had looked us all over and she'd smirked.

I knew Shego's hackles had been raised by that smirk as it was like two cats about to start hissing at each other. She'd walked towards us and Shego pointed a glowing hand at her. She'd stopped.

"You're lucky." Her voice sounded like she knew something we didn't and like she was laughing. "Their deal with me has been given to you. I'm not your enemy."

Somehow, it didn't feel like she wasn't our enemy. The choice wasn't mine to make and at that time it was Chris and Margrete in charge. They accepted her, despite Shego, Ivy and I's misgivings.

She became invaluable and a good friend. In this kind of world she was the best person suited for it. She took the burden of killing live people off our shoulders. She'd smiled when she'd explained it while nursing a bullet wound.

Her words would still ring in my ears.

"Think of it like this. This world has one rule, kill or be killed. I will kill as I wish if not reined in. In ways Alex was my handler, he'd rein me in if I was about to go too far, although, it was by redirecting me to kill those that threatened those too weak to defend themselves." Her lips had been curled at the corners.

"What about you?" I'd asked as I'd tried to maintain eye contact.

"Hmm? What about me? I'm already stained and I'd have it no other way. It's liberating in ways to kill so freely, like this is how humanity is meant to be."

"Is wanting peace and safety so wrong?" Shego had been glaring silently but she spoke now.

She'd cocked her head, like she didn't understand the question. "That is amusing coming from you."

If looks could kill Jasmine would have been dead, yet the smile never left her lips.

"Don't you think so, master thief?"

"I never killed anyone."

"No, but you had the means to, the fact you had someone to play was a good discourager from doing anything more serious than theft and property destruction." She'd looked at me as she'd spoken, I didn't understand why.

"Don't bring her into this." Shego had growled, half lighting up. Jasmine hadn't looked concerned as she'd hummed and leaned back.

I paused writing my thoughts… I thought I heard something. It wasn't Ivy and I can't remember who's left of our group. Gods when did I last get a chance to sleep.

"Princess." The name sends a thrill up my spine and irritation passes through me. I wonder why. I turn to look at Shego. "Don't make yourself sick like that idiot did."

Jasmine snorted softly to Shego's comment but nodded agreement. I guess the last thing we needed was more sickness to pass around to the wounded.

Shego pet her bed while Jasmine settled down on her back to get some sleep. Maybe I should too. It's gotten dark after all, I wonder when that happened. I guess I'll try to finish this tomorrow.


	5. Tearstained Letter

How did this happen? What are we even doing out here? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?

I didn't know I was screaming before arms closed around me and began dragging me back. I thrashed and struggled but they held me firmly. Shego. Shego. Shego please!

They were hanging her, her feet were kicking for some kind of purchase. Her arms were bound behind her back and they were just dragging her up further.

When we went to the countryside we weren't expecting this. When every man and his dog had been told by movies that the country would be safe, I guess it got congested quickly.

We had no idea what we were stepping into. We'd been split from Team Go and it was only Shego, Ivy, Jasmine and myself. We hadn't seen another person for awhile. It was kind of relaxing, walking through the green. It lowered out guards and now we're certainly paying for it.

I struggled against my captor, clawing, biting, anything to get free and get back to her, back before it was too late.

_The human body has seven minutes of air. _Whose voice was that? It didn't matter. Okay, okay, breath Kim, you might not remember what to do but your body does.

My arm swung back, successfully slamming into my captor's ribs. There was a grunt and I was free. I raced back to the tiny break in the trees. They were still there. She wasn't moving. It couldn't have been seven minutes, surely. Please don't have been seven minutes.

Adrenaline kicked and I sprung into action. Things I'd seen Shego do; Things I'd done to Shego. These men didn't stand a chance.

I was breathing hard when her body fell to the ground and she began coughing. Her wheezing breaths were music to my ears. She'd hopefully be alright.

But for the time being these men were mine. She could deal with them after I was done. I don't know what happened because my ears were ringing and there was the smell of gunpowder.

I looked over and blinked. Ivy had a gun. She'd shot someone. Behind me a body fell and I turned to see the leader of the bandits holding his stomach. A slow death awaited him with a shot like that.

Shego was standing behind her. They were here. Relief flooded my veins and I nearly collapsed. Jasmine pushed herself off the ground. There was rope burn around her neck and she was still wheezing but we could all see how distressed Ivy was. The woman had been a nurse, on leave for her honeymoon. The gun in her hands went against everything she stood for.

Jasmine stumbled to her and removed the gun from her limp grip and pulled her into her side. She pet her shoulder gently, trying to sooth her as she let out wheezes. She looked at Shego and something silently passed between them because before I could blink, Shego was leading Ivy and I away.

We weren't far enough away when we heard the shots that ended those human lives. It made Ivy cry. The poor woman.

Jasmine stumbled to our campsite and sat down, a massive ring of bruising around her throat and completely mute.

We hadn't had a chance to hunt so our supplies were heavily limited now. She had a pack though, she'd looted their corpses.

I took what was offered. It was a smart move and morality had no place in a world like this one.

I'm glad she's okay, but I'm scared for her now. Her throat was badly damaged and she might never speak again. This is like when she was sick all over again. Such a troublesome woman, Shego would say. She still takes the brunt of our reluctance. She promised to but I feel bad that we've pushed it to her. Even Shego is reluctant to kill.

I wonder when our hands will be forced, like today, and one of us will share the burden with her.


End file.
